Back In Your Arms
by MakorraGal312
Summary: God, he missed Korra. Her laugh. Her smile. Her confidence. The way her hair felt so smooth in his rough hands. He just wished Korra would come home so that he could take her in his arms and kiss her all over, telling her how much she meant to him


"Oh come on, Mako-Man! All we're doing is going around town trying to get free food! I am king after all!"

Mako was once again doing bodyguard duty with Prince Wu. This time, they were at Town Hall in Republic City trying to figure out the best places where they-or Wu for that matter- could get food for free. Although Wu was hungry, Mako was starting to lose his appetite just listening to him.

"Sorry Wu, but I'm not in the food mood. I'm not hungry." Mako said glumly. Wu saw this and tried to cheer up his "pal."

"You know what? What you need is a nice dance lesson. I do happen to be the best dancer in the Ear-WOW! Who in the heavens is that?" Wu shouted while pointing. Mako looked at him in shocked and then turned his head in the direction Wu was pointing at. He saw a dark-skinned girl with short hair talking to Asami. She was wearing an attire that was similar to Korra's. He immediately shook it off as just another girl from the Water Tribe.

"Excuse me, Mako-Man! But I have a new dame to swipe!" Wu said confidently and with that he walked over to the girls so he can begin something that Mako calls "Wu's Flirt Fanatics." Mako just stood there with his arms crossed trying not eavesdrop, but he just couldn't help looking at the short hair girl, whom had her back to him. She reminded him so much of Korra with her clothing. God, he missed Korra. Her laugh. Her smile. Her confidence. The way her hair felt so smooth in his rough hands. He just wished Korra would come home so that he could take her in his arms and kiss her all over, telling her how much she meant to him.

Just then, the girl turned to the side, causing Mako to gasp. It was Korra after all! She had the same blue eyes, the same cute nose. The only difference was the haircut. Either way, Mako thought Korra was breathtaking. He had to get closer to her. He had to talk to her. He had to FEEL her soft touch.

"K-Korra." Mako whispered. He was so shocked about what was happening that he felt like he couldn't shout. His voice was shaky and he felt as if he was gonna cry and collapse. He tried again.

"Korra! Korra!" No response. Korra was still with Asami and Wu, although she was looking quite annoyed at Wu's antics. He was becoming annoyed himself, not to mention desperate to get next to her. He gave it one last shot.

"KORRA!" he shouted. He finally caught her attention. Wu looked at him with annoyance and surprise, Asami looked at him with a smile on her face, while Korra was just staring at him in shock. Suddenly, tears started to pour down her face. She took little steps as if she wanted to get closer to Mako, too. Asami walked up to Korra and whispered into her ear with a bigger smile.

_"Go for it."_

At full speed, Korra sprinted towards him, leaving Wu and Asami in the dust. Mako started walking towards her with tears beginning to form within his eyes. Finally, Korra leaped into his strong arms as he spun him around, holding her tight. He felt the tears on his neck, but that didn't matter to him. He had his girl back in his embrace. Too bad he couldn't hold on to her forever. Korra looked into his eyes with the biggest smile, full of hope again.

"Mako, I missed you so much!" Korra said, tears still streaming down her face. Mako smiled and kissed her forehead repeatedly.

"I missed you more." He went from kissing her forehead to her precious cheeks. Korra didn't seem to resist as she kept on stroking his face and hugging him some more.

"I'm so sorry for being gone for s-" Mako shushed her with a peck on the lips.

"That doesn't matter. What matters now is this." And with that, Mako went for her lips again, finally releasing the tears. Korra returned the kiss with the same amount of passion again. And again. And again. They soon started fighting for dominance for a minute until they finally released. They then hugged each other once more and held each other tight. Korra breathed into Mako's neck while Mako held her close and used his one free arm to stroke her still smooth hair, despite the short length. He was just happy to have her back in his arms.

"Welcome back, sweetie."


End file.
